Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a movable device, and, more particularly, to a movable device with a simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) algorithm.
Description of the Related Art
It is necessary for a movable device to move to preset locations automatically. For achieving this objective, the movable device should detect the condition of the peripheral environment to obtain the position for itself. Only after obtaining the position, the movable device can recognize which direction the target is in and the distance between itself and the target, and then the movable device moves toward the target. A conventional simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) algorithm is usually applied in movable devices.
While a movable device moves from a starting point, the movable device detects the condition of the peripheral environment and performs an operation on the detection result by using SLAM. When the movable device returns to the vicinity of the starting point, the movable device should obtain a profile map which is theoretically a closed curve. However, if there is an error in the detection operation of the movable device, the profile map is not a closed curve, which causes that the movable device cannot recognize the correct position itself.